Cupcakes
by KaityDid66
Summary: OneShot. Amber and Shelly share a moment together. Just some general fluffiness. Enjoy!


**A/N: I know Valentine's Day was yesterday, but I wanted to write something a little special here. I dedicate this to the lovely Kelsey Rose and Tracy Nicole. Both who are the masters of Shelly and Amber. Hope you ladies had a wonderful day, and I wish you much happiness in the future! And unfortuantly I don't own any of these characters, if I did, I of course wouldn't be writing this.**

**

* * *

**

Amber has always hated Valentines day. She especially hated it this year, since she didn't have a boyfriend anymore. Of course her mother was still making her host the annual party for all the council kids.

"MOTHER! Do I have to have this stupid party?"

"Yes. And you'll like it."

Amber rolled her eyes and flounced down on the couch. She didn't want this party. She didn't really like any of the council kids, and was greatful the graduation was coming up soon so she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. The doorbell rang, her first guest was here.

"AMBER!" Velma called, "Go get that door."

Amber rolled her eyes again and shuffled to the door and opened it.

"Oh. It's _you_." Amber sneered. It was Shelly.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?"

Amber rolled her eyes again and flung the door open, more so to get a better look at Shelly.

She had on a light pink dress that went knee length and pouffed out so that it gave her the appearance of a cupcake. Amber sniggered.

"You look like a cupcake."

"Well you're no better." Snapped the redhead

Shelly was indeed correct. Amber was wearing a similar dress, except hers was a bright red, instead of pink. Amber also had her hair lightly piled on her head, with two soft curls framing her face.

"Yeah well!"

Amber didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because the doorbell rang again. Amber brushed against the redhead and marched to the door.

Half an hour latter everyone was assembled and eating food and drinking punch. Everyone was mingling and having a good time, everyone but Amber that is. She sat stiffly in a chair in the corner, observing. Link came up to her.

"Hey Amber!"

Amber looked up.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, just wanted to say great party. I think everyone is having a good time."

"Right."

"Hey, is everything ok?"

Amber looked at him.

"What do you think?"

"Oh…yeah."

Link cleared his throat and uncomfortably shifted in his shoes.

"Right, well, uh, thanks for having me."

"Uh huh."

With that Link sighed and went off to find Tracy, who was standing near the food table, talking with LouAnn and Tammy, they were giggling. Link walked up to Tracy and embraced her and gave her a kiss. Amber watched and felt her insides grow cold and felt a small tear drip down her face. She rushed off towards the bathroom, not paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said without looking up

"You better be."

It was the redhead.

Amber looked up at her and glared.

"What's your problem you little…"Amber searched for a word, she really wanted to hurl something nasty, but couldn't think of a word.

The redhead smirked at the blonde.

"I'd watch it if I were you, I can make your life miserable."

"And you don't think I can make yours just as miserable?"

Amber looked at Shelly. She suddenly realized how pretty she looked. True the dress made her look like a cupcake, but the color looked radiant against her skin. It really made her green eyes pop. Her hair was down for once, instead of pulled back, like it usually was during the show.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"What?"

"You."

"Um…ok."

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look?"

Shelly cocked her head and looked at the blonde. The red dress she was wearing complimented her light blue eyes and her soft porcelain colored skin. She wanted to reach out and brush the curls out of the girls face, but she was afraid.

"No."

Amber had the urge to do something she hadn't done before. Slowly, she reached her hand out and tucked a lock of hair that was hanging in Shelly's face behind her ear. Her breath sharpened and her heart raced.

"Shelly?"

"Hmm"

Shelly couldn't stop staring into Amber's eyes, it was like they were pericing her soul.

"I have a sort of strange question to ask you."  
"Go ahead."

"Can I…kiss you?"

"Kiss me?"

"Yes. Kiss you."

Shelly felt her heart race. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She saw the way Amber had been looking at her for the past several years on the show. She wanted Amber to kiss her so bad. She had always imagined this moment. She closed her eyes and drew in her breath and nodded.

Amber took a slow deep breath, and slowly leaned in to the red head. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Shelly's. Her lips were soft and warm, she felt a wave of electricity and heat like she had never felt before. She wanted to stay there forever, but Shelly pulled back before Amber was ready for her to.

"Thank you" said the redhead.

Amber couldn't say anything she just nodded. Shelly started to walk past her when Amber called out.

"Have you been eating cupcakes?"

Shelly stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, why?"

"Because you taste like cupcakes."

Shelly just looked at Amber, and Amber looked back. They both knew what the other was saying, without actually having to say it.

Shelly started to walk back to the living room where the party was when Amber called out to her again.

"If this gets out, then you need to keep an eye on your back, you got that?"

Amber and Shelly both fixed their dresses and went back to the party.

A little while later the party had ended and everyone was leaving. Amber was at the door telling her guests goodbye, Shelly was the last to leave. Amber looked at her and Shelly looked back.

"Amber, you have frosting on your lips."

Amber looked over her shoulder quickly to make sure her mother wasn't around and she looked down the street to make sure no one was around to see. This time it was Shelly who leaned in and gave her a slow, but sensuous kiss.

"Now who tastes like cupcakes?"

Amber just rolled her eyes and shut the door and huffed up to her room. She flounced down on her bed and smiled. Never again would she think of cupcakes in the same way.


End file.
